Zbroje Iron Mana
Opis Iron Man wyposażony jest w cybernetyczną zbroję, daje mu ona nadludzką siłę, wytrzymałość, zdolność lotu i ma wbudowane ogromne ilości uzbrojenia. Wygląd pancerza zmieniał się przez lata wiele razy, poprzez ulepszenia i modyfikacje wprowadzane przez Tony'ego. Oryginalna zbroja była szara, ale Stark widząc, że jej wygląd może odstraszać ludzi, przemalował ją na kolor złoty. Ten masywny i niewygodny pancerz, został zmieniony na lżejszą formę w "Tales of Suspense #48 i pojawił sie w kolorach czerwieni i złota, co stało się podstawową paletą barw pancerza na kolejne lata, aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Jedynym ważnym wyjątkiem była zbroja Silver Centuriona w kolorach czerwonym i srebrnym, stworzona przed walką z Iron Mongerem i używana do końca "Armor Wars". Zbroja jest zasilana z różnych źródeł, takich jak baterie słoneczne, baterie elektryczne i pokładowy generator, który wykorzystuje absorpcję cząsteczek beta jako źródła energii. Pancerz potrafi też konwertować różne, działające na niego źródła energii, takie jak energia cieplna czy kinetyczna, zamieniając je na energie elektryczną, a nawet wysysać energię elektryczną i używać jej do naładowania baterii. Tony wbudował również w mechanizm niesamowicie silne silniki odrzutowe dzięki, którym zdolny jest nawet do holowania całego pociągu. Miniaturowe panele zamontowane w wizjerach chronią oczy Tony'ego kiedy wymaga tego sytuacja. Dodatkowo cały pancerz może być całkowicie szczelny w razie sytuacji dziejących się w próżni lub pod wodą. Pancerz wyposażony jest we własny system podtrzymywania życia i zawiera zabezpieczenia, które chronią przed promieniowaniem. Systemy pokładowe pancerza są kontrolowane przez fale mózgowe Tony'ego, odczytywane z cybernetycznego interfejsu zamontowanego w hełmie. Specjalne komputery z zainstalowanym systemem operacyjnym opartym na sztucznej inteligencji, które są projektami samego Starka, dostarczają taktycznych informacji jak i przekazują dane o stanie pancerza wykorzystując wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne czujniki. Stark próbował również zamontować w systemie zabezpieczenia, które uchronią tą najwyższej klasy technologię od przejścia do stanu samoświadomości, które jednak już raz zostały złamane. Systemy zbrojne ewoluowały przez lata, ale podstawową bronią ofensywną pancerza zawsze były promienie repulsora, które emituje rękawicami i które są opatentowane przez firmę Starka. Inne uzbrojenie wbudowane w różne wersje zbroi to na przykład projektor Unibeam zamontowany na klatce piersiowej, pociski pulsacyjne, które zbierają po drodze energię kinetyczną, więc uderzają tym mocniej im dalej mają do celu, generator impulsów elektromagnetycznych, tarcze energetyczne, generowanie ultra-freonu, tworzenie i manipulacja polami magnetycznymi, soniczne uderzenia i generator holograficzny. Dodatkowo, do głównego pancerza który nosi, Stark stworzył kilka specjalnych zbroi do podróży kosmicznych, głębinowych, do działania w ukryciu i innych do działania w specjalnych wypadkach. Tony również modyfikuje pancerze czego przykładem jest Hulkbuster, ciężki pancerz skonstruowany z jego starego pancerza modułowego i specjalnych dodatków, które miały wzmocnić jego siłę i wytrzymałość przed spotkaniem z Hulkiem. Późniejszy model wybudowany po walce z Thorem jest zrobiony na podstawie Destroyer'a (żywy pancerz, wytworzony w Asgardzie) i wykorzystuje mistyczne zasilanie. Tony stworzył również specjalne, elektroniczne urządzenia podczas Armor Wars, które, jeśli zostały przymocowane do zbroi, która używała jego technologii niszczyły niektóre części pancerza i sprawiały, że stawał się nieprzydatny. Urządzenia te nie działały już jednak na późniejsze modele. Lista Zbroi 'Ziemia-616' Mark 1 - Zbroja zbudowana przez Tonego i Jin Sena w Wietnamie. Mark 2 (Golden Avenger) - używał aż do momentu kiedy postanowił wynaleźć coś nowego. Mark 3 - Miała inny hełm oraz miała czerwono-żółty kolor. Mark 4 - podobny do Mark 3 lecz hełm ma utracone "rogi". Mark 5 (kosmiczna zbroja) - podobny do tych dwóch lecz bardziej umięśniona i potrafi. oddychać pod wodą. Mark 6 (Hydro-zbroja) - ma prawie ma złote ciało, hełm i potrafi oddychać po wodą. Mark 7 (Nie widzialna) - jest czarna i potrafi by nie widzialna, lecz ma małe uzbrojenie. Mark 8 (Srebrny Centurion) - jest czerwono-srebrna i miała być pierwotnie przeznaczona dla Rode'a lecz Tony użył ją żeby odnowić swoje bogatwo. Mark 9 - ma masowe mięśnie i inny hełm. Mark 10 - podobny do przedniej jedyne różnice to inny reaktor łukowy i opływowe stopy. Mark 11 (War Machine) - czarno-biała zbroja mająca, granaty, działka strzelnice, rakiety.Dopiero James używał ulepszonej wersji modelu. Mark 12 - ma ona, śruby pulsacyjne, ciepłe lasery/ciepłe lance, soniczne strzały, Micro-rakiety, ostrze laserowe i inne. Mark 13 (Modular) - jest ona przeznaczona do walki z wielkimi wrogami, odporna na pociski i inne. Mark 13 (Hulkbuster) - jest ona jako plan awaryjny do walki z Hulkiem. Mark 14 - jest odporna na mrozy arktyki. Mark 15 (Crossing, Retro) - jest ona podobna do zbroji Mark III-V, ma one magnetycznehamulce, lasery, lasery ogniste i i inne. Mark CE1 (Zbroja Prometeusz) - jest bardzo potężna posiada wiele broni np: Bomby gamma. Mark 16 - zbroja bardzo umięśniona ma regularny telefon. Mark 17 (Experimental Safe Armor) - jest bardzo dużą zbroją ma ona uni-laser i nieznany co jeszcze potrafi. Mark 18 (Outer Atmospheric Armor) - potrafi byc niewidzialna i ma dysze. Mark 19 (S.K.I.N) - jest stowrzona z adamantium. Mark 20 - ma impuils magnetyczny przeciwnko pierścieniom madaryna. Mark 21 (Nie widzialna) - podne umijejętności ma Mark 7 lecz bardziej uzbrojona. Mark 22 (Thorbuster) - jest zasilany krzystałem asgardu i do walki z Thorem. Mark 23 (Abletive Armor) - jest prototypem Mark 20 i ma tarcze mocy. Mark 24 - raguja na słowo "Tryb Bitwy".Jeśli zostanie z zniszczony przez Magnetyzm może poskładać się i wrócić do starka. 'Ziemia-199999' Mark I pierwszy kostium Starka. Tony miał jego projekt w swoim domowym komputerze. Skonstruował go w jaskini, z pomocą Ho Yinsena. Miał bardzo mocny pancerz, ale był wolny. Pierwszy reaktor łukowy mógł go zasilać przez 40 minut. Dawał Tony'emu dużą siłę. Był uzbrojony w miotacze płomieni na ramionach i wyrzutnię rakiet na lewym przedramieniu. Mógł latać, ale powoli i nie był zwrotny. Po rozbiciu się Starka na pustyni, kostium rozleciał się na kawałki. Kawałki kostiumu zostały znalezione przez terrorystów, którzy zdołali go odbudować i unowocześnić, m.in. zmodyfikowali jego wygląd, dodali oprogramowanie i wzmocnili uzbrojenie. Kostium został zabrany przez Obadiaha Stane'a, który chciał zabić Tony'ego i wzorując się na zbroi Mark I zbudował swoją zbroję o nazwie Iron Monger. Obadiah zasilał kostium nowym reaktorem łukowym, który zabrał Tony'emu. Pierwotna wersja kostiumu stała w Stark Industries gdy Pepper z agentami przyszli po Obediaha. Rekonstrukcja zbroi stała w gablocie w domu Tony'ego. Została zniszczona w ataku na dom Starka w Iron Man 3. Mark II drugi kostium Starka. Jest to mocno zmodyfikowany Mark I. Zmienił się jego wygląd, dodano łącze z domowym komputerem Starka, Jarvisem, kombinezon jest zdolny do lotu. Do latania wystarczy 3% mocy reaktora. Jest uzbrojony w broń w postaci impulsów generowanych przez stabilizatory lotu na dłoniach. Jest prawdopodobnie zbudowany ze stali, jest koloru szarego. Jego słabością jest cienka powłoka, która obladza się po przekroczeniu pułapu 12 km. Mark II został w drugiej części filmu zabrany przez ppłk Jamesa Rhodesa (przyjaciela Tony'ego) do bazy wojskowej. Tam został przebudowany w kostium War Machine. Replika została zniszczona w ataku na dom Starka w Iron Man 3. Mark III unowocześniona wersja Mark II. Ten kostium jest zbudowany ze stopu tytanu i złota, jest pomalowany na czerwono w niektórych fragmentach (przed dodaniem czerwonego koloru był cały złoty). Ma większe wyposażenie, m.in. flary w udach, wyrzutnia rakiet w prawym przedramieniu oraz miotacz piersiowy w miejscu reaktora. Została zniszczona w ataku na dom Starka w Iron Man 3. Mark IV Oprócz kilku szczegółów w wyglądzie, nie różni się zbytnio od Mark III. Podzieliła los pozostałych zbroi. Mark V pierwszy raz pojawia się w filmie Iron Man 2. Jest to przenośny kostium, który nieużywany wygląda jak walizka. Po włączeniu rozkłada się na całym ciele. Jest uzbrojony w broń w postaci impulsów generowanych przez stabilizatory lotu na dłoniach. Została zniszczona w Iron Man 3 w ataku na dom Starka. Mark VI kolejny kostium Tony'ego. Jest zasilany przez reaktor z nowym rdzeniem. Jego najsilniejsza broń to promienie laserowe, których generatory są umieszczone na nadgarstkach. Jest to jednorazowa broń – Tony użył jej w walce z dronami Ivana Vanko. Zniszczono ją w ataku na dom Starka w Iron Man 3. Mark VII Zbroja wykorzystana przez Starka w walce z Lokim i armią z kosmosu w filmie Avengers. Nie różni się znacznie od poprzedniego modelu poza promieniami laserowymi które nie są już jednokrotnego użytku, dodatkowym rakietom, dużym zapasem amunicji oraz wzmocnionym pancerzem. W czasie złapania pocisku jądrowego można zobaczyć, że zbroja została wyposażona na korpusie w dodatkowe silniki. Podzieliła los pozostałych zbroi. Mark XVIII - XLI różne zbroje mające swoje własne specyficzne cechy. Mogły być sterowane przez Tony'ego (nikogo więcej nie rozpoznawały) lub Jarvisa. Te zbroje były konstruowane w tajemnicy przez Tony'ego. Pewna część została zniszczona przez żołnierzy extremis z AIM, reszta z wyraźnego rozkazu Tony'ego. Ukazały się w Iron Man 3. Mark XVII (17) W centrum zbroi "Heartbreaker" jest przewymiarowany (bardzo duży) reaktor, który jest zdolny do wystrzału większego ładunku. Otwór pozwala na regulowanie kształtu z wąskiej prostej belki przechodzącej w szerszy kąt, tak jak pryskanie wężem ogrodowym. Kombinezon może również generować tarczę repulsorową dla ochrony przed różnymi pociskami i materiałami wybuchowymi. Pojawia się w grze Marvel Nemesis: Rise of Imperfects. Mark XXXIII (33) (Silver Centurion) Srebrny Centurion ma wszystkie normalne funkcje swoich poprzedników. Posiada również niewielkie ochronne pole siłowe, które pozwala pancerzowi na przyciąganie lub odpychanie rzeczy przez polaryzację magnetyczną. Poprzez wsunięcie się z powrotem osłon na rękach dla ujawnienia impulsu może uniemożliwić strzelania wolnobierznymi wyładowaniami wysokiej energii. To wytwarza intensywność w locie, robi więcej mechanicznego uszkodzenia dalej podróżując. Zbroja ma wysuwane ostrza z przedramion. Ta zbroja odgrywa dużą rolę w komiksie. Swoją nazwę zawdzięcza swojemu odmiennemu kolorowi i wytrzymałości. Mark XXXVIII (38) Ten kostium ciężkiego giganta nie powstał do walki, został stworzony wyłącznie w celu podnoszenia ciężkich przedmiotów. Był bardzo pomocny w budowie piwnicy winnej w rezydencji Starka. "Igor" miał być strukturalnie pochylony aby wykorzystać swoją masę. Pozwala to na przenoszenie rzeczy, które mają poczwórną masę tej zbroi. Pancerz nie był przeznaczony do ochrony, jak się wydaje ale raczej jako solidna pomoc do przenoszenia ciążkich ładunków, nie powodując nacisku na tłoki i wewnętrzne funkcjonowanie zbroi. W filmie był nazywany także "Tuptuś". Mark XXXIX (39) strój sub-orbitalny znany też jako Gemini, posiada zintegrowany, ale wymienny booster oraz zerowej grawitacji manewrowe silniki umieszczone wokół zbroi. Zbroja jest dostosowana do lotów w przestrzeni kosmicznej i nad orbitą ziemską. Ten Skafander jest wyposażony w butlę gazową dającą możliwość oddychania w przestrzeni kosmicznej, gdzie panuje próżnia, pod wodą oraz na terenach skażonych toksycznymi gazami. Mark XLI (41) Czarno złota zbroja-szkielet, "Kostek" (Bones) jest lekką i zwinną wersją pełnej zbroi Iron Man'a. "Kostek" jest podstawą tego, co byłoby gotowym projektem zbroi Starka. Został stworzony z myślą o prędkości i zwrotności, bez dodatkowych warstw zbroi. Ten kostium może poruszać się na ziemi znacznie szybciej niż inne zbroje. W tym skafandrze czuje się bardziej elastycznie niż w innych ze względu na jego niedokończoną naturę. Jego główną zaletą jest to, że może dołączyć kawałki innych zbroi do siebie bo jest zbroją bazową. Można to zauważyć patrząc na jego braki, puste zahaczenia, zawiasy. Mark XLII (42) najgorszy mający wiele wad wymagających poprawek prototyp skafandra przechwytującego. Została zniszczona z rozkazu Starka założona na Aldricha Killiana. Pokazała się w Iron Man 3. Można ją łatwo rozpoznać po tym, że jej 90% to kolor złoty. Mark XLIII (43) Zbroja Iron Mana z filmu Avengers:Czas Ultrona. Jest bardzo podobna do skafandra Mark XLII tylko teraz w kolorach dominuje czerwień. Hulkbuster Zbroja Iron Mana do walki z Hulkiem. Jest zasilana przez 11 Reaktorów Łukowych, posiada wyrzutnie rakiet i stabilizatory lotów, zdolne do strzelania promieniem pulsacyjnym generowanym przez reaktor łukowy. Zbroja ma siłę i wytrzymałość dorównującą Hulk'owi. Ma tradycyjny czerwono - złoty kolor. Nie potrafi latać, tylko zawisać w powietrzu. thumb War Machine Mark I ten kombinezon to zmodyfikowany Mark II. Mark II został zabrany pijanemu Tony'emu przez jego przyjaciela Rhodeya i przebudowany w bazie wojskowej. Jedyne zmiany to zmiana w wyglądzie i uzbrojeniu. Uzbrojenie stanowią m.in.: karabin F2000, karabin maszynowy Minigun, granatnik, karabin M24 i pistolet półautomatyczny. Dodatkowym uzbrojeniem jest kinetyczny pocisk powietrze-powietrze, który (według Justina Hammera) jest niszczycielską bronią zdolną rozwalić "bunkier pod bunkrem, który właśnie rozwaliłeś". Iron Partiot thumb|left|276x276px|Iron Patriot ulepszona i wzmocniona zbroja ppłk Jamesa Rhodesa. Została pomalowana na styl Kapitana Ameryki. Zbroja kamuflaż jest to czarna zbroja z wmontowanym trybem kamuflażu i o słabej sile ataku. Idealna do szpiegowania. Jej głownymi broniami są czerwone generatory promieni pulsacyjnych (stabilizatory lotów). Zbroja ta potrafi latać. Zbroja arktyczna to zbroja koloru białego normalnie funkcjonyjąca przy ekstremalnie niskich temperaturach. Jej głównymi broniami są niebieskie generatory promieni pulsacyjnych i wyrzutnia rakiet. Zbroja ta potrafi latać. 'Ziemia-TRN123' Zbroja akwalung ("Gumowa Kaczuszka") jest to zbroja przygotowana do podwonych walk i zadań. Zbroja ta ma wmontowane turbiny podwodne dzięki którym może poruszać się pod powierzchnią wody. Jej głównymi broniami są generatory promieni pulsacyjnych, rakiety, torpedy. Potrafi latać. jest koloru żółtego z domieszkami czerwonego. Zbroja z obsydianu jest to zbroja stworzona przez Tonego w serialu MarvelAvengers: Zjednoczeni . Została stworzona dzięki pomocy golemów. Zbroja ta jest stworzona z obsydianu o wyjątkowej gęstości. Jedno-centymetrowa warstwa obsydianu zapewnia całkowitą ochronę. Przy odpowiedniej wyróbce uzyskano ostrza jak brzytwa. Obsydian jest też bardzo giętki, dzięki czemu może skakać, uderzać i robić uniki majac na sobie tonę kamienia. Zbroja ta nie posiada żadnych reaktorów łukowych (oprócz jednego w sercu Tonego). Nie dysponuje w żadną broń palną. Nie potrafi latać. Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Ciekawostki Kategoria:Technologia Kategoria:Broń